<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heavy in your arms by chronoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639644">heavy in your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoes/pseuds/chronoes'>chronoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Out of Character, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoes/pseuds/chronoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto will do anything for the war to stop. Even if it means giving up his virginity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heavy in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "Devil's Duet" by Soaring Okami</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s tedious and pure agony gazing at the piss-stained ceiling crackled with mold and mildew. It’s as if he’s in a cage but in his dilemma, he’s not, he's chained to a bed where he only has one purpose: coitus and nothing more. He hears the continuous devil whispers in his head, seducing him with honesty, (<em> something he doesn’t want to hear) </em> harmony ( <em> something he doesn't want to believe) </em> , and promise <em> (something he’ll believe in). </em>But Naruto will stay still because he'll let the whispers flirt with him. </p><p>Amidst in the war, Madara swooped down to him, and tightly wrapped an arm around his sore waist; deftly, holding his tan hand  into his chest muttering a single sentence against his ear, <em> “Offer your body, and many lives will be spared from this war.” </em> and it was as if they knew each other. Bringing that strange intimacy chills to Naruto’s spine when he realizes this person was a devil. This shinobi could kill him. Toy with him. Torture him. But, Madara offered him a deal: <em> Uzumaki Naruto must give up his virginity to Uchiha Madara for the war to cease. Nothing more, nothing less.  </em></p><p>And Naruto agreed to it. </p><p>The cabin he’s in creaks, stiffening Naruto’s muscles to go rigid and there’s a spasm in his limbs as if God is notifying him that he'll pay his price today— right now—at this moment. A twinge of fear hits Naruto and he jerks his loose cuffs on his wrist. He knows they’re unlocked. Madara didn't try to restrain him. And the temptation to escape ultimately fades away because it is a blatant display of Madara's test. If he escapes, many people will perish; if he stays, nobody will die. </p><p>So, Naruto stops his defiance because a Hokage will submit to this deal for “peace” and he knows what he’s doing because he's the child of prophecy—the chosen one. But then there’s a small part of him, a small part of Naruto that he will never show to anybody, telling him that he never wanted to become Hokage, that all he ever wanted was the clout and the <em> importance </em> of being Hokage.</p><p>With nothing but creeks and emptiness in the empty cabin, Naruto stiffens at the small scrape of soggy wood creaking in the hallways. His stomach gnaws on fear; he can’t sense Madara. </p><p>But this presence…—! </p><p>“So you’ve stayed after all.” </p><p>Naruto doesn’t look, doesn’t speak, just wants the job done to end the war. </p><p>“Speak to me.” </p><p>Naruto refuses to look, but it’s an order. </p><p>“Of course,” Naruto mumbles, staring at the cracked piss-stained ceiling. </p><p>The bed creaks and Naruto can feel Madara’s weight on the bed. “So let’s hurry this up,” Naruto suggests. But Madara only shakes his head saying that he will thoroughly use his time with him. Naruto only nods his head without sparing a glance to the amused Uchiha. And when Madara quietly hovers over him, his long black hair sweeps his tan chest causing him to flee but Madara's large hand hastily crushes his cheeks and forces him to look at him. </p><p>“Don’t tell me your Nindo is just full of hypocrisy and lies.” </p><p>
  <em> “I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo!” </em>
</p><p>There was no response and it remained silent for a long time. </p><p>“Entertain me.” </p><p>With apprehensive prayers, the sweaty sheets turn red. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>